Honeymoon - Bonus Day to NaLu Love Fest
by bittybitt39
Summary: During their first day on their honeymoon, Natsu can't help but to feel nervous as the night fast approaches. Their first night as husband and wife is a special one as he soon realizes there's no need to feel nervous when Lucy is wrapped in his arms. One-shot! Lemony Goodness! Hope you all enjoy this as its for the bonus day of NaLu Love Fest Week!


Alright here is another lemon for you all! This is in celebration of NaLu Love Fest Week coming up during October 19th through the 25th! I am posting this one today because there is a bonus day- which just so happens to be today, the 12th of October!

So happy start to NaLu Love Fest Week for all you NaLu lovers and I hope you all enjoy this! 3

* * *

 **NaLu Love Fest Week: 2015  
Bonus Day: Honeymoon  
October 12th**

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Natsu paced back and forth along the side of the large honeymoon bed (why was it red!?), glancing back and forth between the floor, the bed, and the bathroom. The bathroom door was shut, but there was a light leaking through the bottom of it showing that it was still in use. He stopped his pacing to stare at the door, wondering just what exactly Lucy was doing in there. She only gave him the only simple notion that she would be back out of the bathroom after 'getting ready'.

Getting ready for what? Their first night together as husband and wife? Is this something one had to get ready for? Had he not come prepared? He quickly started his pacing again and thought about how the day went by so quickly and led him to this point here.

Lucy and he had just spent their first day of their honeymoon on the beautiful beaches of Hargeon. The port city was beautiful this time of year, and they both wanted to return to the place where they first met to spend their honeymoon together. The beach, the shops, the walk through the town and everything about this day was perfect. Natsu was beyond happy to have her fingers intertwined with his throughout the day. Her constant presence always made him feel warm and safe, a flutter of butterflies in his stomach as she would look up at him, or the pounding of his heart every time she laughed at him or his jokes.

He loved her and he couldn't get enough of her.

But there was a certain problem that arose throughout the day and he didn't know what to make of it. He was starting to feel… _more._ Each time her lips met his, his heart would pound rapidly and he would just want to throw her up against the wall and take her right then and there. Or when he would catch other men looking her way he would feel this jolt of jealousy course through his veins and he would want to go beat the shit out of them for even _glancing_ at her. He didn't know what to make of these emotions, but he chalked it all up to be one thing.

Instinct.

He didn't remember much, but he faintly remembered a time when Igneel tried to pound it into his thick head that when the time came to claim his mate, he would feel very raw instincts coming deep within him. He was just worried that he would be too aggressive towards her and scare her away. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

He knew she wasn't going anywhere. They took these vows together. _For better, for worse._ She was stuck with him forever and he wouldn't even think about letting her get away now.

His head shot up towards the bathroom door once again as he heard it opening. His breath caught in his throat as the light of the bathroom illuminated Lucy's towel wrapped body in a soft glowing light. She leaned against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You coming in Natsu?"

He nodded numbly and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers besides to scan up and down her body once or twice. Stopping in front of her she smiled up at him, a light blush across her cheeks as she grabbed for the hem of his shirt.

"These need to come off if you want to join me in the bath." Lifting the shirt off of his body, she proceeded to unbuckle and unzip his pants, letting those fall to the floor before turning around and walking back into the bathroom. She turned around and giggled seeing him still standing there in the doorway, clad only in his boxers.

Lifting up her finger, she made the 'come here' motion to him. "Come here, pyro. I think a nice, hot relaxing bath is exactly what we both need."

With a large blush on her face, Lucy dropped the towel from around her body, smiling when she heard Natsu suck in a breath of air, and stepped into the hot bath water of the large, heart shaped honeymoon tub. Sinking into the rose petal covered water, she sank down to her shoulders and looked up to see Natsu stepping in as well – his body completely naked like her own. She couldn't help but to stare at his well-toned body, her eyes scanning every inch of him.

She had seen him naked before, just like he had seen her, but this time was different. It was more private, more intimate. She was finally his – and he was finally hers.

Natsu laid back in the water and groaned as his tense body finally relaxed after his constant worrying. He glanced over at Lucy, seeing her eyes closed and a gentle smile across her lips in content, and he scanned her body. Her body was finally his, and he was going to make sure he treasured it every damn day of his life.

Moving closer to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, their naked bodies molding against each other. His hand slid down to her waist as she turned to face him. He leaned forward and caught her lips with his own, the buildup of sexual tension throughout the day finally overwhelming them both as they molded their lips expertly against one another. His one arm around her waist, the other trailed down and rested on her inner thigh, squeezing lightly as he kissed her more demandingly.

Natsu pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her forehead before resting his own against hers. "I want to kiss every single inch of you Luce…"

Lucy, looking deeply into Natsu's eyes puts her arms around his neck as she turned and climbed into his lap. She could feel his erection twitching against her thigh as she interlocked their lips in a heated kiss. Their tongues and lips interlocked as Lucy ground her hips against Natsu's, rubbing their two most intimate parts against one another which released a moan from Natsu's throat.

Natsu's hands trail up her sides as they take her large breasts and rolls his thumbs over top of her already hardened nipples. Earning a groan from her throat, Natsu leans forward and kisses from her lips, to her neck, and to her collar bone, stopping to suckle gently in this area before moving more south and capturing a nipple between his lips. His teeth close around it as his other hand pulls and twists the other.

Lucy, moaning out in deep pleasure from the assault on her breasts, moved her hand down his body, keeping the other twisted within his pink locks. The hand made a slow trail down his body, and reached its destination. Taking his hard erection into her hand, she moved his shaft tentatively up and down, feeling his breathing become harsher as she continued her slow torture.

She felt his free hand trace around to her back and move ever so slowly down her body. His hand reached her butt as he pulled his hand back and slapped his hand _hard_ against her ass. Gaining a hiss from her, he captured her mouth with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hand continued downwards and reached her wet area, palming her intimately. His finger slipped through her folds, rubbing circles around her entrance before he thrust his finger inside of her.

Lucy leaned her head back, crying out his name as she felt him add another finger inside her and began to pump them in and out of her at a quick pace. She leaned her head down and pressed her forehead against his own, having forgotten about his hard erection within her hands. She let him slowly torture her bringing her closer and closer to the edge which each thrust of his fingers.

Feeling her slowly tightening around his fingers, he ducked his head down and captured her nipple with his teeth, the other being twisting between his fingers. Hearing her gasp out his name, he continued to drive his fingers into her, until she shuddered above him, clenching her walls around his fingers. He watched her in pure fascination as she rode out her orgasm.

To say she was beautiful would be an insult.

After finally calming down, Lucy felt Natsu move his arms under her legs and body and lift her up out of the bath. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at him as he stepped out of the bathtub. "What are you doing Natsu? I thought that we could"- She was stopped short of finishing her sentence as he cut in.

"I want to see your face when I make love to you Luce, and I want to do it the traditional way. We can have sex in the bath later. We have all week." He winks at her, seeing her face flame up in a blush that matched his hair.

Laying her down on the bed, he climbed over top her and moved between her legs. Spreading them apart, his eyes met hers as he placed his hands on either side of her head. Ducking down, he left a chaste kiss on her lips before asking, "Are you ready Luce?"

Seeing her nod in answer, he positions the head of his erection against her entrance and he slowly eases into her. God she was so _tight._ Pushing further into her, he felt her fingers dig into his shoulder blades and her breathing hitch. Stopping just before her virgin wall, he leans down and kisses her gently. "I'll make this quick Luce." And he slams into her, ripping through her virginity.

He kissed away the tears that rolled down her face, the pinching sensation of having her virginity taken was quickly fading as she listened to the quiet murmurs of love and adoration coming from Natsu. She moved her hips questionably against his, and sucked in a breath as she no longer felt any pain.

She felt so full with him inside her.

He pulls back and thrusts into her again, both of them letting out a breathless moan. "God you are so tight Lucy." And he continued with his slow rhythm of easing in and out of her. He eventually picks up the pace and he pounds further into her, Lucy's own hips moving to keep up with his thrusts. Natsu leaned down and caught her lips with his. His teeth pulling at her bottom lip as she began to feel that build up deep inside her again. A sheen of sweat gathered around both of their bodies as they kept up the fast rhythm of their love making. Calling out each other's names as Natsu continued to pound ruthlessly within her.

Her body quivered, as her mind went blank. She could only feel pure pleasure from the sensation of having the man she loved make love to her.

"Come for me Luce… Come with me." She unravels at his words and explodes around him in her climax. Throwing her head back and calling out his name, he thrust into her once more, hitting deep within her as he comes inside her, spilling his seed into her womb.

Pulling out of her, Natsu flops down on top of her and rolls pulling her against his chest as they both tried to slow down their breathing. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he whispers sleepily, "I love you Lucy Dragneel…"

She smiled, laying her head against his chest as she looked at the gold, diamond studded band around her finger. "I love you too, Natsu."

In the end, there was no reason for him to be nervous after all.

* * *

After my first lemon, it is so much easier to write these now. I was surprised when the words just started flowing.  
Let me all know what you think! :D


End file.
